Certain treatments require the temporary or permanent interruption or modification of select nerve function. One example treatment is renal nerve ablation which is sometimes used to treat conditions related to congestive heart failure. The kidneys produce a sympathetic response to congestive heart failure, which, among other effects, increases the undesired retention of water and/or sodium. Ablating some of the nerves running to the kidneys may reduce or eliminate this sympathetic function, which may provide a corresponding reduction in the associated undesired symptoms.
Many body tissues such as nerves, including renal nerves, brain tissue, cardiac tissue and the tissue of other body organs are in close proximity to blood vessels or other body cavities and thus can be accessed percutaneously or intravascularly through the walls of the blood vessels. In some instances, it may be desirable to ablate perivascular nerves using a radio frequency (RF) electrode. In other instances, the perivascular nerves may be ablated by other means including application of thermal, ultrasonic, laser, microwave, and other related energy sources to the vessel wall.
In treatments involving perivascular nerves such as renal nerves, treatment methods employing such energy sources have tended to apply the energy as a generally circumferential ring to ensure that the nerves are modulated. However, such a treatment, may result in thermal injury to the vessel wall near the electrode and other undesirable side effects such as, but not limited to, blood damage, clotting, weakened vessel wall, and/or protein fouling of the electrode.